love, hatred and revenge
by Feafea
Summary: a few years before his coronation, aragorn had killed another who was in love whith arwen. what if when he was king, the son of the one he killed wanted revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaminer : I do not own anything… although I wish I could XD

AN: this is my first time writing.. plz R&R! Sephiroth is a character from final fantasy. I used his name as I liked it.. haha.. it sounds cool yet kiddy at the same time… lol… just like power ranger… LOL.. but in the later part of the story, there would be a Zephiroth.. to whom he is, you'll see.. btw, its to separate people. XD

The morning was gloom, dark clouds could be seen roaming the sky with every gust of blown wind. Darkness was present in the tense atmosphere of the day. Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were riding in silence, as fast as they could to save their beloved Evenstar from the cruel hands of Sephiroth.

"Arwen…hang on, a while more and you would be in my arms again…please hang on" Aragorn mumbled to himself.

It has been a month since Aragorn had last saw his precious Evenstar. He had returned from the wild to Rivendell to be finally reunited with his beloved Evenstar. However, at his second day in Rivendell, words reached his years telling him of grave news: Evenstar's disappearance. Before that, he knew nothing about this man, Sephiroth, who was deeply in love with his Evenstar. He had pestered, stalked and even harassed Arwen, believing that one day, she would finally see the light and follow him to whatever end it may be.

But of course Arwen had a mind of her own, she had her own thoughts and opinions about Sephiroth. Yes, she had to admit that this Sephiroth man was handsome. He had long black hair which rested on his dark broad shoulders like silk. His eyes were like the pale back sky at night. Deep as it is, holding many yet to be discovered things, waiting for one to unfold them. Sephiroth had always been patient with Arwen. He not at all mind when she just abruptly walked out of him, or even passed him without acknowledgement. He was a smart creature. He knew in order to get what he wanted, he had to be patient, persuasive, and had to use whatever knowledge he knew to gain this most desired jewel.

But when Aragorn had arrived, he knew he had to act before it was too late. The love Arwen and Aragorn shared was well-known throughout Rivendell. Upon his arrival at Rivendell to seek shelter and peace, he had heard many tales about the lovers. And if Aragorn knew of Sephiroth and what he had done to Arwen, he would never forgive him. So, he decided to capture Arwen and take her as his own, his, and no other.

Arwen had been kept in the home of Sephiroth, locked in a special room prepared for Arwen for two score weeks since they had left from Rivendell. Despite the time, never once, had the decision of Arwen swayed. She remained as loyal to Aragorn as she could if it was in her grasp to do so.

Arwen was in deep thought when a knock came from the door.

"Arwen, soon, you would learn to love me as you once did to Aragorn" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face as he entered the room. Arwen was seated on the bed with legs and arms cross.

"NEVER!" spat Arwen in return. She was never ready to betray Aragorn. She had pledged herself to Aragorn on Midsummer's eve on the hill of Cerin Amroth in Lothlorien. So had Aragorn in return. And ever since that day, she had never laid eyes on anyone else other than her beloved Aragorn

In reply, Sephiroth just climbed onto the bed and pinned Arwen below him. He held his mouth just a centimeter away from hers as he said, "soon…" before his mouth came crashing down to hers. Arwen let out a growl in reply as she was unable to scream or shout with his mouth on hers. All she was able to do was to continue struggling until Sephiroth would release her.

Her wish was soon fulfilled. But not before another kiss came crashing down on her again… "GREAT, just great." Arwen thought to herself

Just then, the sound of horse galloping could be heard from the distance. Being an Elven, Arwen heard it first and a smile could be seen forming on her lips. Feeling it, Sephiroth abruptly got up and started at her for the moment before hearing it too. Realization caught him, they had found his hiding place!

He gave one last look at Arwen, before making a beeline to the door and locking it. As he turned, he bumped into something little at his legs: Zephiroth.

Zephiroth was his only son. Before he met Arwen, around five years ago, he had come across a child on the verge of being killed by orcs. He had saved him from his death and took him in as his own. As he was just an infant then, neither could he speak not write, not mentioning knowing his name. So, Sephiroth named him after himself. Zephiroth was to be his name.

"Daddie, daddie… outside… men… on horse…. They seem to be stopping here. Three of them have pointy ears.. one is a fierce looking man. Why do they have pointy ears dad? I want them!" out of innocence, Zephiroth said.

Hearing this, his worst nightmares were confirmed. They had found his hiding place. He quickly explained that this was something not for him and asked him to return to his room.

After that, Sephiroth wasted no time in getting his bow, sword and dagger on. As he stepped out of his house…

"Sephiroth!" he stopped in his steps only to find a sword heading towards his face. He somehow just managed to avoid it but a second strike was already on its way. He parried it with much strength. Instantly, upon seeing his face, he knew this opponent was no elf. It had to be Aragorn. He did not need to meet the man to know who he was. It was so obvious.

Swords clashed, blood was spilled. No matter how hard he tried, Sephiroth was no match for this ranger in furry. All he could do was to defend. He had no chance of attacking at all. But what surprised him was that Aragorn did not kill him instantly. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill him slowly. Let him die a slow and painful death. To make up for what he did to his Evenstar.

As the two men fought, the three elves had ran into the home Sephiroth had came out from and totally ransacked the place. They overturned things, smashed doors, all the way till they were left with one more room. One more room. She had to be there. There was no other.

Arwen was still engulfed in much anxiety and worry. She could hear swords clashing, things being thrown about, the smashing of wood, when suddenly…

"BISH!" the door to the room she was held in was being forcefully smashed open.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas! Thanks the Valar you are here. Where is Aragorn?"

"Estel!" Arwen hollered just as Aragorn delivered the fatal blow. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas appeared soon after her at the doorway.

"Arwen!" Aragorn cried in anxiety as he ran up to swap her into his embrace. "Arwen." His voice much softer how as he caress her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Arwen did said nothing but just hugged Aragorn tighter and sobbed into his chest. All who saw this were silent. The love Aragorn and Arwen shared was embedded in their eyes. Even the blind could tell the two were in love as even the once dark and damp atmosphere was straight away chased away by a simple yet perfect feeling. The surrounding was filled with love and warmth. One does not need eyes to see. Some things are just present there without any spoken words.

Love. Such a simple word yet holds such a strong meaning.

This silence was broken with the sound of a twig cracking. All eyes went to the sound with their guard once again up. Only to find a child being the source. With that sight, all relaxed.

Wondering what a child was doing there. Elrohir graciously stepped up to that child and ask. "What is your name child?"

"Zephiroth"

To be continued…

AN: how was it? Issit nice? Its my first time! Plz R&R! all reviews are welcomed. Btw, Sephiroth is a man and he only met Arwen when he "happen" to pass by Rivendell to seek for shelter…


	2. I pledge you, Revenge

Chapter 2

I pledge you, Revenge

I can still remember the happenings of that day in my mind. Never before had it left me. It has long been plaguing my mind. Playing and playing all over again. For how long has it been since that day, I knew not. All I know, it has been a long time.

That fateful day, it was my 6th birthday, according to what dad had said. We had spent that day in joy and laughter. Until when dad had decided to look upon the lady he had take in. His bride to be, Arwen Evenstar, fairest of all maidens, so he had said.

For ten score years, it had been haunting my dreams, my every movement. The look on his face, and of the murderer, Aragorn. Aragorn…Aragorn. Oh how I hated that name.

I can still recall how he had toyed with my father. Slowly, torturing and murdering him. Subsequently, I was being asked of my name by an elf. What his name was, I am not sure. However, he seemed kinder than that Aragorn man. But what I did was to only give him my name and immediately turn and fled from the scene. I ran and ran. Never before have had I run so much. Tears engulfed me, fear took me. And I knew not where I was headed to, neither did I know what I was doing… only running. Perhaps running away from the fear and anguish that was chasing me, wanting to take over my soul.

I was young then, I knew not what to do, but just cry out all my fears and anguish. Days had passed, and the longing to look upon my father again was pressing me. Until finally, I could endure no more and went back to look upon my perished father.

As I walked, I felt as though tons and tons of chains were tied to my leg. Oh, how tough it was just to take a small step.

Seconds passed like hours. Hours passed like days. Days passed like weeks. And weeks passed like years.

Like what seems like forever, I had finally reached my destination. The perished body of my beloved father still lay at the same spot it had been since then. Not even touched or buried. How cruel they are. Not even giving my father a burial.

I walked solemnly to the unmoving body. It was badly disfigured and decomposed due to the exposure of elements. Insects could be seen feeding on it. At the look of it, how I wished I had return earlier to burry it. At least provide him with a proper burial when it was still intact.

I wasted no time, summoning all the courage and strength I had, I took a last good look of my decomposed father's corpse. After that, I had used all the child strength I had just to carry the body into a hole I had dug with my bare hands. Which later, used again to cover the hole.

My hands bled. It was sore. But neither could I feel the pain and ache of my hands. All I could feel was the hole in my heart grieving for the loss of my father.

Then, I had returned to the house and took what possessions my father had. His bow, sword and dagger. My most beloved things… my precious. Because, these are the only things that could remind me of the cruelty he had died with. At the hands of Aragorn.

I had sworn that day… swore to have my revenge. To stop at nothing till revenge was taken. Day by day, I had trained. I had even resulted to solitude just for training. Waiting… waiting till I was ready, then, revenge.

It has been tens years since that day. Today is my 16th birthday. If not of that Aragorn, I still would be able to celebrate this day with my father. Birthdays are supposed to be joyous. But ever since that day, it had changed. It had marked a new beginning to my life. My sole purpose of living, to get back at Aragorn. To have my revenge.

Today would also be the day I would go out and test my skills, not at Aragorn though. Just to see where I stood. And also pay respect to my father.

I walked for weeks. Killed many along the way. But neither were they women or children. They were men, evil men. Screams of help from women and children could be heard along the way. The places I traveled were hardly trotted by Gondorians. So, evil was always stirring in these lands, in the hearts of men.

I had also heard, from those that I had saved, that there was a new ruler in Gondor. Their long awaited king had returned. Leading them to victory. My ten years of solitude had left me unknown to these things. But neither of these had caught my attention, until, the name Aragorn was mentioned.

King Elessar… Aragorn… he was now the king of Gondor, with Arwen as his queen. Memories flashed back into my mind. Anger consumed me again. Death. The death of my father… how untruly it was.

I wandered into the familiar yet unknown forest. It had changed so much since I last stepped foot here. I was approaching my childhood home, my father's grave.

I knelt before the grave and presented my father with fresh flowers and wine. I can still remember how important wine was, to my father. It was his sole mate. He had even taught me how to appreciate it. Memories flooded my mind.

For that day, I had done something I didn't do for years. Tears were being shed. It was not like the day my father died. It was not tears of fear or anguish. But rather tears of outmost gratitude and loyalty. The scene had played back in my mind which reminded me of what I had to do. Revenge…

Now I knew, things are not as simple as it had been. My enemy is now the King of Gondor. To come up with a plan to murder him, is not going to be easy.

But no matter what, nothing would come in my way. I would have my revenge. Even if it would cost me my life, I am ready to give it up anytime just for it. Now, I am still not ready. To be able to match up with him, I still had a long way to go.

But I would succeed, and revenge would be sweet.

To be continued

AN: how was it? Issit good? I am still in a solemn mood because of the story. So, I don't think I would be talking much. Lol.. --"… plz R&R! XD


End file.
